Lubricating systems that generates and delivers a programmed sequence of pulses of lubricant to one or more lubrication stations in a machine are previously known. Such systems are in some cases monitored with pulse verification with sensors that generally work with an oval gear meter (i.e. volumetric pump), a probe that is placed in and cooled by the passing lubricant stream, or pressure loss over a nozzle. The previous known methods and arrangements have shortcomings in that they are not exact and reliable enough.